Schattenprinz Outtakes
by Black Zora
Summary: Für alle, die gern noch etwas vom jungen Severus, von Hraban, Miguel, Avery und Aemilius lesen würden: Szenen, die damals bei SCHATTENPRINZ unter den Tisch gefallen sind oder für die Fortsetzung gedacht waren.
1. Mens sana in corpora sana

**Schattenprinz **

**Outtakes**

SSSSSSS

_AN: In letzter Zeit haben einige Leute bei mir angefragt, ob und wann ich die geplante „Schattenprinz"-Fortsetzung schreiben werde. Im Moment, muss ich leider sagen, sieht es nicht so aus, als ob es jemals dazu kommen würde ... Für alle, die gerne noch etwas vom jungen Severus, von Hraban, Miguel, Avery und Aemilius lesen würden, habe ich daher ein paar Szenen herausgekramt, die damals bei „Schattenprinz" unter den Tisch gefallen sind oder für die Fortsetzung gedacht waren. Vielleicht interessiert sich ja jemand dafür. _

_Habt Spaß beim Lesen!_

_LG Zora_

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling_.

SSSSSSS

**I**

**Mens sana in corpora sana**

SSSSSSS

_Das Szenario: Auf Malfoy Manor lernt Severus nicht nur (Schwarz)Magisches. Auch körperliche Ertüchtigung steht auf seinem Stundenplan ..._

_Angesiedelt irgendwo nach Kapitel 6 und vor Kapitel 8._

SSSSSSS

„Sport?!" Severus starrte Lucius ungläubig an.

„Sport", bestätigte Lucius mit einem kaum unterdrückten Kichern. „Laufen, Reiten, Fechten, um genau zu sein."

„Reiten?!"

_Das meint er doch nicht ernst, oder?!_

„Exakt." Lucius grinste sein unverschämtes Mir-gehört-die-Welt-Grinsen. „Der Dunkle Lord legt Wert darauf, dass du eine _umfassende_ Ausbildung erhältst. Körperliche Fitness kann bei einem Todesser nie schaden. Und Reiten und Fechten sind sehr noble Sportarten ..."

_Sport. _

Severus hasste Sport. Nicht einmal das Fliegen hatte er richtig in den Griff bekommen. Es gab keine einzige sportliche Aktivität, bei der er sich nicht bis auf die Knochen blamiert hätte.

_Sport. _

Widerlich. Demütigend. Aber wenn der Dunkle Lord es für erforderlich hielt ...

„Und ... wer wird mein Lehrer sein?", fragte Severus unwillig, auch wenn er bereits eine widerwärtig wahrscheinliche Vermutung hatte.

„Ich natürlich. Oder meinst du, mein Vater hat Lust, morgens um halb sieben mit dir durch den Park zu joggen?"

_Lucius. Bingo. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Severus, du hast den Hauptgewinn gezogen ... _

Er konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, vor dem es ihm peinlicher gewesen wäre, sich mit seiner hoffnungslosen Unsportlichkeit zu blamieren.

SSSSSSS

„Severus, los, auf, hopp! Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm!"

_Oh Mann ... _

Wenn Lucius ihn schon so weckte, wie sollte dann erst das Training mit ihm werden?

Mit rabenschwarzer Laune krabbelte Severus aus dem Bett. Es konnte kaum später als sechs Uhr morgens sein. Unter der Dusche fielen ihm wiederholt die Augen zu. Immerhin hatte sein Okklumentik-Unterricht bei Aemilius gestern bis halb elf nachts gedauert, und danach hatte er noch zwei Stunden über seinen Kräuterkunde-Büchern gesessen. Denen für den Hogwarts-Unterricht, wohlgemerkt. Schließlich musste er irgendwann seine umfangreichen Hausaufgaben erledigen, die er für die Ferienzeit bekommen hatte.

Eine Viertelstunde später stand er gähnend an der Treppe in der Eingangshalle, dem üblichen Treffpunkt zwischen ihm und seinen Lehrern. Severus steckte in einem blauschwarzen Trainingsanzug und – tatsächlich – schwarzen Muggelturnschuhen, die ihm die Hauselfen bereitgelegt hatten. Offensichtlich war dieser Anschlag auf seine Gesundheit und sein Selbstwertgefühl schon länger geplant gewesen. ...

SSSSSSS


	2. Im Kerker

**Schattenprinz**

**Outtakes**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

**II**

**Im Kerker**

SSSSSSS

_Authors Notes:_

_ Die moralisch eher fragwürdige ursprüngliche Version von Severus' und Miguels erstem Mal. Okay, nicht wirklich, die Szene bricht ab, bevor es ernst wird. ;-)_

SSSSSSS

Severus fehlte schlicht die Erfahrung im Quälen von Menschen, er war noch nicht abgestumpft genug, als dass das Leid eines anderen, eines Gleichaltrigen zumal, in kalt gelassen hätte. Was immer er dem Dunklen Lord, den Todessern, Aemilius und nicht zuletzt sich selbst auch vorzumachen versuchte, er war weder gleichgültig noch grausam. Nein, er kannte das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, des absoluten Verlassen- und Ausgeliefertseins viel zu gut, als dass Miguels Verzweiflung ihn nicht berührt hätte. Und diesmal war kein Aemilius an seiner Seite, der ihn gelenkt und zur Selbstbeherrschung gezwungen hätte. Sie waren allein, nur er und sein Opfer, und niemand würde jemals erfahren, was sich in diesem Raum zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte.

SSSSSSS

Severus zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vor Erregung – und vor Angst. Noch nie war er geküsst worden – und nie hätte er gedacht, dass es unter solchen Umständen geschehen könnte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich schon damit abgefunden gehabt, dass er wohl würde zahlen müssen, wenn er jemals Sex haben wollte ... zahlen bei den Huren und Strichern, die sich in Muggellondon herumtrieben. Bei diesem Gedanken stieg Unbehagen in ihm auf.

„Halt!" Er schob Miguel mit beiden Händen von sich.

Der Junge sah ihn verwirrt und erschrocken an. „Was ...? Hab ich ... hab ich was falsch gemacht? Es ... es tut mir leid ... echt ...", stotterte Miguel hastig. Die Angst war zurück, und sie war offensichtlich so groß wie zuvor.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte Severus scharf. „Was willst du dafür haben?"

„Was? Ich ..." Miguel starrte ihn verständnislos an. Dann schien ihm plötzlich etwas klar zu werden. „Severus, ich ..." Severus registrierte verblüfft, dass der andere ihn zum ersten Mal beim Namen genannt hatte. „Ich hab das nicht ... Wenn ich da was falsch verstanden hab ... Ich meine ..." Miguel verstummte hilflos. Er war ein Stück in sich zusammengekrochen und begann erneut zu zittern.

Plötzlich hatte Severus wieder Mitleid mit ihm. Letztlich war es nur zu verständlich, wenn Miguel versuchte, sich auf die einzige ihm mögliche Weise aus dieser Situation freizukaufen. „Ist schon okay ...", sagte Severus leise. „Ich bin dir nicht böse."

Miguel atmete erleichtert auf.

„Aber ich kann nicht ... ich meine ... ich kann dich nicht freilassen. Egal ... egal, was du tust. Ich glaub nicht, dass du ... dass du diesen Ort lebend verlassen wirst. Tut mir leid, Miguel."

Miguel wurde blass und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich ..." Er hob den Kopf und sah Severus flehend an. „Bitte mach, dass die Schmerzen nicht wiederkommen ... _bitte._"

„Hast du ... hast du mich deshalb geküsst?", fragte Severus mit belegter Stimme. „Damit ich verhindere, dass du noch mal gefoltert wirst?"

Nervös sah Miguel auf seine Füße hinab. „Auch deshalb ... aber ... aber nicht nur." Er hob den Blick und sah Severus bittend an. „Ich ... ich hab solche Angst ... Könntest du nicht ... Ich meine, wenn wir ... Ich könnte sie vergessen, die Angst. Für eine Stunde oder eine halbe oder auch nur für zehn Minuten ... Severus ... bitte ..."

Fassungslos starrte Severus ihn an. „Du bittest mich um" –

„Wenn du nicht willst", warf Miguel rasch ein, „wenn ich da was falsch verstanden haben sollte ..." Geschlagen ließ er den Kopf sinken. „Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Tut mir leid."

Severus zögerte einen Moment. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Miguel an der Schulter. Miguel sah überrascht auf. „Doch, ich will", sagte Severus leise. „Unter zwei Bedingungen. Erstens: Nur dann, wenn du es wirklich nicht machst, um dich dadurch freizukaufen. Ich ... ich kann das nicht entscheiden und ich will nicht ... ich will dich nicht auf diese Weise ausnutzen."

Miguel nickte knapp.

„Zweitens ... na ja, zweitens ist eigentlich keine richtige ... keine Bedingung ...", druckste Severus herum. „Es ist nur ... also ich ..."

„Du hast noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen", stellte Miguel nüchtern fest.

„Nein. Doch, ich meine ... Ich hab noch mit überhaupt niemandem ..."

Miguel lächelte leicht. „Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist ... Ich glaube, ich kann dein kleines ... Defizit irgendwie ausgleichen ..." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und küsste Severus erneut.

SSSSSSS

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Severus mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete nachdenklich den schlafenden Miguel zu seinen Füßen. Miguel war eingerollt in mehrere Wolldecken – Severus hatte den gesamten Vorrat geplündert – und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Er hatte in der letzten halben Stunde tatsächlich das gefunden, was er gesucht hatte – Vergessen ... und Trost.

Und Severus? Er hatte etwas erlebt, das völlig neu gewesen war für ihn, neu und überwältigend, schön und auch ein bisschen beängstigend. Noch nie hatte er sich in seinem Körper so zuhause gefühlt wie jetzt. Noch nie hatte er sich so ... _wertvoll_ gefühlt wie jetzt. Es war eine andere Art von Hochgefühl als jenes, das ihm die Zugehörigkeit zum Orden, ein Lob von Aemilius oder gar vom Dunklen Lord verschaffte. Es war irgendwie inniger, reichte tiefer. Severus streckte eine Hand aus und strich Miguel sacht durchs Haar. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen. Er beugte sich vor, drückte seine Lippen auf Miguels, der den Kuss leicht erwiderte, ohne richtig aufzuwachen. Severus betrachtete das schmale Gesicht, die leicht geöffneten Lippen, auf denen immer noch ein leises Lächeln lag, die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die Lider, die Wimpern ... Das alles wollte er streicheln und küssen, immerzu ...

_Ich bin verliebt, _wurde es ihm mit einem Mal klar. _Wirklich verliebt, _stellte er zwischen Staunen und Schock fest. Und plötzlich wurde er ganz krank bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendjemand Miguel anrühren, ihm Schmerzen zufügen, ihn töten könnte.

_Das darf nicht geschehen. Nie. Niemals!_

Er musste etwas tun, um Miguel zu retten. Er brauchte einen Plan ...

SSSSSSS


	3. Das weiße Rauschen

**Schattenprinz**

**Outtakes**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

**III**

**Das weiße Rauschen**

SSSSSSS

_AN: Eine alternative Begegnung zwischen Miguel und Hraban. Was wäre passiert, wenn Miguel aggressiv auf Hrabans arrogante Art reagiert hätte? – Angesiedelt vor Miguels Vergewaltigung durch Lucius._

_Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus bei allen Hraban-Fans: Das hier wird eurem Bild von ihm empfindlich schaden ... ;-)_

SSSSSSS

„Ich weiß auch nicht." Miguel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fühle mich einfach so leer. So absolut leer. Wahrscheinlich hab ich mich früher auch schon so gefühlt, aber da war das Heroin, der Sex – das hat mich irgendwie abgelenkt. Aber jetzt ... ich sitze den ganzen Tag in diesem Zimmer und starre an die Decke oder aus dem Fenster. Severus kommt dreimal täglich, er schläft bei mir und in der Regel sagt er in vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr als drei oder vier Sätze."

Hraban seufzte und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Und warum zum Teufel", fauchte Miguel plötzlich, „glaubt eigentlich jeder von euch, dass er mich ungefragt anfassen kann?!"

Überrascht zuckte Hraban zurück.

„Ich bin nicht euer gottverdammtes Spielzeug, kapiert ihr das nicht?! Ich bin ein Mensch, Scheiße noch mal, ein _Mensch!"_

„Beruhig dich!", sagte Hraban, selbst nur mühsam beherrscht. Eine unausgesprochene Warnung schwang in seinen Worten mit.

„Scheiße, nein! Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Leck mich!"

Hraban hob abermals die Hand.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!" Miguel schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„Wag es nicht!", zischte Hraban und hatte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Zauberstab gezogen. „Wag es nicht, mich zu schlagen!"

Miguel stand einen Moment still. Dann hob er die rechte Hand, ganz langsam, und schlug Hraban mitten ins Gesicht.

Hraban brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um sich von seinem Schock zu erholen. Wortlos hob er den Zauberstab. Ein roter Lichtstrahl fuhr wie eine Peitsche über Miguels Gesicht. Mit einem Schrei riss er die Hände hoch und sprang zur Seite, um sich vor den Schlägen zu schützen, die Hraban auf ihn niedersausen ließ.

„Immobilia!"

Miguel sackte in sich zusammen. Hraban versetzte ihm mehr als ein Dutzend Hiebe, ehe er den Zauberstab wegsteckte. Heftig atmend beugte er sich über sein Opfer und rollte es auf den Rücken. „Wie kannst du es wagen!", zischte Hraban. Jede Spur von Sanftheit war aus seiner Stimme und seinem Blick verschwunden. Dann sah er Miguels Augen, in denen ein Ausdruck absoluten Horrors stand. Sein Zorn verrauchte in derselben Sekunde. Er hob den Immobilia-Fluch auf.

„Was machst du nur für einen Mist!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und zog den vor Angst erstarrten Miguel vom Boden hoch. Der Muggel hing schlaff wie eine Puppe in seinem Griff. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", fragte Hraban vorwurfsvoll. Unsicherheit stieg in ihm auf. Miguel reagierte nicht auf seine Anrede. Er sah stur geradeaus und half nicht mit, als der Todesser versuchte, ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen. Schließlich gab Hraban auf und ließ den jungen Mann wieder zu Boden gleiten. „Scheiße, verfluchte!", knurrte er. Miguels Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er erneut seinen Zauberstab zückte. „Schhht, Miguel, alles okay, ich tu dir nicht weh. Ich will dich nur untersuchen, ja?" Die Panik verschwand nicht aus Miguels Blick.

_Scheiße. Da muss irgendwas getriggert haben ... _

Blitzschnell ging Hraban verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch. Er entschied sich schließlich dafür, dass Aemilius den Immobilia-Fluch wahrscheinlich bei der Folter angewandt haben musste, um Miguel ruhig zu halten. Stumm fluchte er in sich hinein. Es gab Situationen, in denen er mit widerlich vorhersehbarer Regelmäßigkeit die Kontrolle über sich verlor, und körperliche Angriffe gehörten eindeutig dazu.

Miguels Atem ging viel zu hastig.

„Ruhig Miguel, ruhig. Ist ja gut."

Hraban hob den jungen Mann an den Schultern hoch und bettete ihn in seinen Schoß.

SSSSSSS

Miguel war gefangen – gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper. Er sah und hörte nichts, oder vielmehr: Er sah und hörte Weiß. Ein gleißendes, rauschendes Weiß.

Er war aus der Welt gefallen.

Es war, als hätte er aufgehört zu existieren.

Was er fühlte, war nicht Angst, sondern Leere. Tabula rasa. Alles war ausgelöscht.

Irgendwie gefiel sie ihm, diese Leere, diese Abwesenheit jeglichen Gefühls. Endlich war er sicher – hier konnte ihn nichts mehr erreichen.

Und dann, nach einer Ewigkeit oder einem Lidschlag, erreichte ihn doch etwas. Es war kein Ton, kein Bild, sondern eine Berührung. Jemand streichelte sein Gesicht, sehr sanft, sehr behutsam, als hätte er Angst, etwas kaputtzumachen. Und obwohl ein Teil von Miguel es unendlich satt hatte, berührt zu werden, und eine Stimme ihn anflehte, ewig in diesem weißen Rauschen zu bleiben, zog die Berührung ihn allmählich zurück an die Oberfläche.

SSSSSSS

„Miguel." Hraban sah, wie sich etwas in den dunklen Augen veränderte. Eine Tür ging auf und sie lebten wieder.

Eingedenk der Tatsache, dass eine ungebetene Berührung der Auslöser für Miguels gegenwärtigen Zustand gewesen war, wollte Hraban seine Hände rasch zurückziehen. Doch Miguel packte seine Handgelenke und hielt ihn eisern fest.

Sie sahen sich minutenlang in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Hraban endlich.

Miguel ließ ihn los und setzte sich auf.

„Soll ich dir wieder ins Bett helfen?"

Entschieden schüttelte Miguel den Kopf. „Nein. Ich lieg eh viel zu viel rum, seit ich hier bin. Ich will raus." Seine Stimme hatte einen entschlossenen Klang, den Hraban nicht an ihm kannte.

„Miguel ... Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine tolle Idee ist ..."

„Bitte", sagte Miguel und es klang wie ein Befehl.

Hraban zögerte. „Okay", sagte er endlich, stand auf und hielt Miguel die Hände entgegen, um ihm vom Boden hochzuhelfen. Doch Miguel schüttelte abermals den Kopf und stand alleine auf, etwas wacklig zwar, aber er stand.

Schweigend öffnete Hraban die Tür, führte Miguel über Korridore und Treppen, durch das Speisezimmer – und schließlich hinaus in den Garten.

SSSSSSS

Sonne. Der Geruch nach frisch gemähtem Gras. Ein leiser Wind, der über sein Gesicht fuhr und an seinen Haaren zupfte.

Miguel machte genau dreiundzwanzig Schritte, ehe er sich zu Boden sinken ließ und sich mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck der Länge nach auf dem Rasen ausstreckte. Nach kurzem Zögern setzte Hraban sich neben ihn.

Als einige Minuten verstrichen waren, sagte Hraban leise: „Es ist schwer für dich."

„Ja."

„Ich wusste nicht ... ich dachte ... Na ja, du hast ein Dach über dem Kopf, zu essen, deine Krankheiten werden behandelt ... Wenn ich an den Zustand denke, in dem du warst, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe ... Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst ganz zufrieden hier."

„Wärst du's denn? An meiner Stelle?"

Hraban brauchte nur drei Sekunden, um eine Antwort zu finden. „Nein", sagte er fest.

SSSSSSS


	4. Bittere Rache

**Schattenprinz**

**Outtakes**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

**IV**

**Bittere Rache**

SSSSSSS

_Ein alternatives Szenario für Miguels Vergewaltigung durch Lucius und dessen Freunde. Nehmen wir einmal an, Lucius hätte die Tat nicht im Suff begangen, sondern als nüchtern geplante Racheaktion ... _

_Bricht aber ab, bevor es ernst wird. _

SSSSSSS

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Miguel aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sofort legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund und die Spitze eines Zauberstabes bohrte sich in seine Halsbeuge.

„Keinen Laut!", zischte eine fremde Männerstimme an seinem Ohr. „Oder du wirst dir wünschen, nie eine Zunge gehabt zu haben! – Verstanden?"

Miguel nickte mühsam. Er roch den Alkoholdunst, der von seinem Angreifer ausging.

„Hervorragend." Die Hand wurde zurückgezogen, nur um Sekunden später durch ein Stück rauen Stoff ersetzt zu werden. Miguel zögerte nur einen Augenblick, dann öffnete er den Mund und ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr knebeln. Der Zauberstab an seinem Hals wirkte sehr überzeugend. Oft genug hatte er erfahren müssen, wozu ein so harmlos wirkendes kleines Ding in der Lage war.

Grobe Hände packten seine Arme, dünne Seile schnitten schmerzhaft in seine Haut. Dann wurde er vom Bett hoch gerissen und mit schwindelerregendem Schwung über die Schulter seines Angreifers geworfen. Miguel fühlte sich furchtbar hilflos, sein Kopf pendelte auf der Rückseite des Mannes herum, seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden, ein fremder Arm lag über seiner Hüfte, der andere um seine Kniekehlen. Würdelos. Ausgeliefert.

Der Mann schleppte ihn grunzend und fluchend durch die langen Flure von Malfoy Manor, stieg mit ihm auf dem Rücken mehrere Treppen hinab, bis sie schließlich in den Kellergewölben angekommen waren. Sie passierten das Labor und die Vorratsräume, bogen in einen schmalen, niedrigen Gang ein und hielten zuletzt vor einer alten Tür aus blank poliertem Ebenholz.

„Serpentia!", knurrte der Mann und die Tür schwang knarrend auf. Dahinter lauerte nichts als Finsternis. „Lumos!", befahl der Fremde, indem er einen Arm von Miguels Beinen löste und seinen Zauberstab zog. Im weißblauen Licht wurde eine schmale Wendeltreppe sichtbar, die Stufen ausgetreten und zerborsten. Mit einem ärgerlichen Grunzen richtete der Mann seine Last – Miguel – günstiger aus. „Mist, verfluchter", grollte er missmutig, als er sich mühsam die steile Treppe hinunter tastete, angestrengt bemüht, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Mehrmals machte Miguels Kopf unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit der rauen Steinwand.

Endlich waren sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen. Nach einigen weiteren Gängen standen sie erneut vor einer dunklen, mit Ornamenten verzierten Tür. Ein ungutes rötliches Licht strahlte von ihr aus und Miguel spürte, wie etwas Fremdes nach ihm tastete. Es war alte Magie, tief eingegraben in die Knochen des Hauses – und sie war böse. Wie ein eisiger Hauch strich sie über seinen zitternden Körper, voll hämischer Vorfreude und Gier.

„Manus manum lavat."

Diese Tür öffnete sich lautlos, wie der Rachen eines gelangweilt gähnenden Raubtiers.

Miguel wollte nicht in diesen Raum, oh nein, auf gar keinen Fall. „Nein", flüsterte er heiser. Ein gereiztes Brummen war die einzige Antwort. „Bitte nicht ...", hauchte Miguel.

„Ich führe nur meine Befehle aus", knurrte der andere und trat ohne weiteres Zögern durch die Tür.

Ein großer grauer Raum, Wände und Decke aus grob behauenem Stein, der Boden etwas glatter und sorgfältiger bearbeitet. Der Untergrund war abschüssig und hatte seinen tiefsten Punkt zu Füßen der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Mehrere Rinnen durchzogen den Fußboden in Richtung der Vertiefung. In der Mitte stand ein klobiger Eichentisch in bequemer Arbeitshöhe. Einige alte, mit Schnitzereien und eisernen Beschlägen verzierte Holztruhen säumten die Wände. Auf der rechten Seite war eine weitere Tür.

Miguel kannte diesen Raum. Die kalten grauen Steine, der zerkratzte Tisch und die Truhen, die nur darauf lauerten, ihren hässlichen Inhalt auszuspucken, schlichen sich immer wieder in seine dunkelsten Träume. Die Erinnerung an das, was ihm in diesem Raum geschehen war, ließ ihn vor Angst erstarren.

Drei schwarz verhüllte Gestalten standen um den Tisch herum und erwarteten sie schweigend. Sein Angreifer ging mit ihm auf den Schultern auf die drei zu und setzte ihn unsanft auf dem Tisch ab.

„Meinen aufrichtigen Dank", sagte eine gedehnte, arrogant klingende Stimme.

„Keine Ursache", antwortete der Fremde. Seine Stimme klang, als würde er sich ziemlich unwohl fühlen. Er verbeugte sich leicht und verließ eilig den Raum. Die Tür schloss sich geräuschlos hinter ihm.

Der Sprecher wandte sich nun Miguel zu, der zitternd auf dem Tisch hockte. „Ah, das Flittchen unseres kleinen Prinzen", bemerkte er spöttisch freundlich. „Welche Freude, dich wiederzusehen ..." Mit einem Ruck schob er Miguels linken Ärmel hoch. Kühle Finger strichen über das grünsilberne Zeichen auf seiner Haut, das ihn als Besitz der Malfoy-Familie kenntlich machte. „Niemand fordert mich ungestraft heraus ...", schnurrte der Mann. „Das ist ein Versprechen, das wir Malfoys immer gehalten haben."

Miguel war klar, dass seine Lage verflucht ernst war.

_Warum machen die das?! Wer zum Teufel sind die überhaupt?!, _fragte er sich entsetzt.

Was allerdings die Identität des Sprechers anging, hatte er bereits eine ziemlich sichere Vorstellung. Und die trug nichts zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

„Lucius", sagte Miguel leise. „Warum machst du das?"

Ein fast unmerkliches Zögern. Als Lucius sprach, war seiner Stimme eine Spur von Unsicherheit anzuhören. „Du hast hier in diesem Haus nichts verloren, Muggel. Du bist es nicht wert, von meinem Vater beschützt zu werden. Jeder dreckige Hauself hat mehr Recht darauf hier zu sein als du." Lucius holte hörbar tief Luft. Er beugte sich leicht vor und sprach jetzt so leise, dass nur Miguel ihn verstehen konnte. „Aber eigentlich geht es gar nicht um dich. Du bist viel zu unwichtig, als dass ich mir ohne Not die Finger an dir schmutzig machen würde." Wieder ein Zögern. Plötzlich streckte Lucius die Hand aus und fuhr Miguel fast zärtlich übers Gesicht. „Eigentlich geht es um Severus. Er liebt dich. Und mein Vater liebt ihn – nicht auf die gleiche Weise, natürlich. Er liebt ihn _wie einen Sohn_." Lucius spuckte die letzten Worte förmlich aus. „Wenn ich dir weh tue, dann tue ich ihnen weh. Du hast einfach Pech, Muggel. Wieder einmal."

Dann packte er Miguel an den Schultern und warf ihn bäuchlings auf die Tischplatte.

SSSSSSS


	5. Annäherung

**Schattenprinz**

**Outtakes**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

**V**

**Kapitel 21**

**Annäherung**

SSSSSSS

_AN: Eine alternative Version von Kapitel 21 – mit einem Gedicht von Ernst Toller, den ich sehr schätze. ;-)_

SSSSSSS

Miguel lag im Bett, wieder einmal, und fühlte sich schlecht – wie eigentlich jeden Tag, den er in diesem schrecklichen Haus verbracht hatte. Als er aufwachte, war er allein gewesen. Allein in dem schönen, scheußlichen Zimmer, das sein Gefängnis war. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, da, wo er welche hätte haben sollen, herrschte nur ein warmes, taubes Gefühl. Miguel starrte den cremefarbenen Leinenstoff des Betthimmels an. Ihm war so elend zumute, dass er am liebsten geheult hätte, aber die Tränen wollten nicht kommen. Er hatte sich wohl leer geweint in all den Tagen in diesem goldenen Käfig. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch standen ein Glas Wasser und ein Teller mit Obst. Irgendjemand hatte ihm ein neues Buch daneben gelegt. Er wusste nicht, ob er Hunger oder Durst hatte. Er wusste gar nichts mehr.

Leer. Ausgebrannt. Tot.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür. Hraban trat ein, gehüllt in ein weites, umbrabraunes Gewand.

_Er sieht aus wie ein Mönch, _dachte Miguel müde und schloss die Augen. _Bitte lass mich in Ruhe, ja? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. _

Doch er hörte, wie der andere sich einen Stuhl heranzog. Seiten raschelten. Dann begann Hraban mit gedämpfter Stimme zu lesen.

„_Ein Freund starb in der Nacht._

_Allein._

_Die Gitter hielten Totenwacht._

_Bald kommt der Herbst._

_Es brennt, es brennt ein tiefes Weh._

_Verlassenheit."_

Er hielt inne.

„Lies weiter, bitte ...", flüsterte Miguel mit geschlossenen Augen.

„_O dumpfer Sang unendlicher Monotonie!_

_O ewiges Einerlei farblos zerrinnender Tage!_

_Immer_

_Wird ein Tag sein_

_Wie der letzte,_

_Wie der nächste,_

_Immer._

_Zeit ist ein grauer Nebel. Der setzte sich in die Poren Deiner unendlichen Sehnsucht."_

Miguel verlor sich in Hrabans Worten, seiner sanften, melancholischen Stimme. Grau. So fühlte er sich. Grau und leer und farblos. Wie Wasser wuschen die Worte über ihn hinweg, bis Hrabans Stimme immer eindringlicher wurde und er wieder aufhorchte.

„_Erst wehrtest Du Dich, _

_Aber die Gitterstäbe waren stärker als Du._

_Nun wachsen sie in Deinen Augen,_

_Und wohin Du blickst,_

_Überall_

_Überall siehst Du Gitterstäbe."_

„Ja", hauchte Miguel. „Sie sind überall."

Er spürte eine Hand, die sacht über die seine strich.

„Nein, Miguel, das sind sie nicht. Sie sind nicht überall – sie sind _in_ dir."

Miguel schlug die Augen auf und sah Hraban an. „Weißt du ... weißt du, was er mit mir gemacht hat? Lucius?"

„Ja", sagte Hraban leise und drückte seine Hand. „Er hat bitter dafür bezahlt. Er ist weg. Aemilius hat ihn aus dem Haus geworfen."

„Er wird wiederkommen."

„Vielleicht. Aber frühestens in einem Jahr."

„In einem Jahr?"

„Ja. So lange hat er Hausverbot."

_Aemilius hat ihn tatsächlich rausgeworfen ..._

„Und wenn er irgendwann wiederkommt, wird er dir nichts tun. Er hat seine Lektion gelernt." Hraban klang bitter und traurig. „Ich bin ganz sicher, dass er dir nichts tun wird", setzte er freundlicher hinzu. Doch sein Lächeln wirkte gezwungen und verschwand wieder, als er mit gesenkter Stimme fortfuhr: „Ich ... er hat mich zu sich nach London gebeten, vor zwei Stunden. Aemilius' Methode der Bestrafung war sehr ... eindrucksvoll. Lucius hat geweint, als ich kam und ich glaube, er hat gleich wieder damit angefangen, sobald ich weg war."

_Geweint?!_

Miguel konnte sich nicht viel vorstellen, dass einen so arroganten, selbstbewussten und kalten Mann wie Lucius Malfoy zum Weinen bringen würde.„Wie ... wie hat sein Vater ihn bestraft?"

Hraban presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

„Hraban?"

„Er ... er hat ihn vergewaltigen lassen", stieß Hraban endlich hervor.

Die Worte betäubten Miguel. Er hörte sie, aber er begriff sie nicht.

_Er hat seinen Sohn ...? Seinen eigenen Sohn ...? _

„Du kannst also zufrieden sein."

„Hraban – ich ...", stotterte Miguel erschrocken.

_Mir geht's doch nicht besser, bloß weil Lucius das Gleiche passiert ist, was er mit mir gemacht hat! _

Er starrte den jungen Heiler an, sah den Schmerz in seinem Blick. „Hraban ...", begann er erneut, sehr leise diesmal. „Du magst Lucius ... ziemlich gerne, oder?"

Tränen stiegen in die blauen Augen. „Ja", presste Hraban voll unterdrückter Wut hervor. „Ja! Und Lucius weiß das auch. Aber er ..." Mit einer ärgerlichen Geste wischte er die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich hab keine Chance bei ihm. Er steht nicht auf Männer. Ich kann dankbar sein, dass er mich überhaupt in seiner Nähe duldet, obwohl er weiß, dass ich schwul bin. Er macht ganz gern Witze auf meine Kosten, vor allem, wenn andere Freunde von ihm dabei sind. Aber ... ich bin ja schon froh, wenn er mich überhaupt dabei haben will", schloss Hraban resigniert.

Miguel schwieg einen Moment.

_Wie war das?_

„‚Die Gitter sind in dir'?", fragte er dann mit einem schiefen kleinen Lächeln.

Hraban schnaubte – halb amüsiert, halb abfällig. „Ja ... das sind sie wohl."

„Magst du nicht weiterlesen?"

Hraban hob das Buch auf.

„_Kalt wurde das Buch in meiner Hand,_

_So kalt, so kalt._

_Die schwarzen Lettern schwarze Berge, die zu wandern begannen im Geäder meines Herzens._

_Die raschelnden Blätter Schneefelder am Nordpol endloser Ohnmacht._

_Ich friere._

_Die Welt gerinnt._

_Es muß schön sein einzuschlafen jetzt,_

_Kristall zu werden im zeitlosen Eismeer des Schweigens._

_Genosse Tod._

_Genosse, Genosse ..."_

Mit einem Knall klappte Hraban das Buch zu.

„Warum liest du nicht weiter?"

Hraban lachte geringschätzig. „Jetzt kommen die Schwalben."

„Und?"

„Möchtest du eine Probe?

_Zirizi Zirizi Zirizi_

_Zizizi_

_Urrr_

_Daß man, nahe der dunklen Schwelle,_

_Solche Melodie vernimmt, so irdischen Jubels, so irdischer Klage trunken ..."_

Wieder brach Hraban ab. „Ich kann das nicht lesen."

„Warum nicht?" Miguel nahm ihm, nach kurzem Zögern und einem unsicheren, Erlaubnis heischenden Blick, das Buch aus den Händen und überflog die nächsten Zeilen des Gedichts. „Das wird ja ganz anders ...", sagte er überrascht.

„Ja."

„_Über mir über mir_

_Auf dem Holzrahmen des halbgeöffneten Gitterfensters_ ...," – er übersprang die nächsten Zeilen –

„_Sitzt_

_Ein _

_Schwalbenpärchen._

_Sitzt,_

_Wiegt sich! wiegt sich!_

_Tanzt! tanzt! tanzt!_

_Weichet zurück Ihr schwarzen Berge! schmelzet Ihr Schneefelder!_

_Sonne Sonne, zerglühe sie! zerglühe sie!" _

Stumm las er weiter. Bis:

„_Das Wunder ist da!_

_Das Wunder!_

_Das Wunder!"_

Er blätterte. Es ging noch lange weiter, das Gedicht. Aber eigentlich war er schon froh, bis zum Wunder gekommen zu sein. Miguel klappte das Buch zu und sah auf den Titel. „_Das Schwalbenbuch_", sagte er leise. „_Von Ernst Toller_. – Wer ist das?"

„Irgendein deutscher Dichter aus den zwanziger Jahren. Ich war mal ein Semester als Austauschstudent an der deutschen Zaubereruniversität. Die liegt irgendwo in einem riesigen Moorgebiet. Nicht sehr gemütlich da, aber ganz interessant ..."

Miguel hörte nicht länger zu.

_Vielleicht, _dachte er,_ vielleicht könnte ich mich irgendwie an das Leben hier gewöhnen. Die Schwalben sehen, die durch die Gitterstäbe schlüpfen. Vielleicht ..._

„Hraban? Wo ist eigentlich Severus?"

Schweigen. „Ich glaube, er schämt sich", sagte Hraban schließlich zögernd. „Er gibt sich die Schuld an dem, was dir passiert ist. Weil er letzte Nacht nicht hier bei dir war, sondern mit Aemilius und mir auf irgendeiner blöden Party ..."

„Kannst du ... würde es dir etwas ausmachen, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm von mir auszurichten, dass ich bestimmt nicht böse bin auf ihn? Und dass er zu mir kommen soll, bitte? Sobald es ihm passt?"

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Hrabans Gesicht. „Ich werde ihn holen. – Nein, behalt das Buch, ich schenk es dir", wehrte er ab und stand auf. „Hör mal", sagte er sanft, indem er sich über Miguel beugte und ihm plötzlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, „du bist ein wirklich netter Muggel." So, wie er das Wort sagte, klang es fast wie ein Kosename. „Wenn du irgendwann meine Hilfe brauchen solltest –." Er zog zwei kleine Spiegel aus der Tasche und strich rasch mit dem Zauberstab darüber, ehe er einen an Miguel überreichte. „Du musst nur in den Spiegel schauen und meinen Namen sagen, dann können wir miteinander sprechen."

„Danke!", flüsterte Miguel und schloss die Hand fest um das kostbare Geschenk.

Hrabans Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du bist wirklich süß." Ein zweiter flüchtiger Kuss auf Miguels Wange.

Ein bisschen irritierte ihn diese plötzliche Zärtlichkeit. Aber Küsse waren natürlich besser als Tritte, Schläge oder Beleidigungen, von denen er reichlich hatte einstecken müssen vor drei Tagen. Severus fehlte ihm und die professionellen Berührungen Averys waren kein Ersatz für Liebkosungen. Miguel hungerte regelrecht nach liebevollem Körperkontakt, gerade nachdem sein Körper wieder einmal misshandelt worden war. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Hraban sich niemals an ihm vergreifen würde. Er beschloss, auf die Vertraulichkeit einzugehen – wenn auch nur mit Worten. „Du, Hraban ...", fing Miguel stockend an.

„Ja?"

„Darf ich dich was fragen?" Miguel hatte wenig Möglichkeiten, an Informationen heranzukommen, und Hraban schien derzeit durchaus gesprächsbereit.

„Klar."

„Was machst du bei diesen Leuten? Du passt nicht zu ihnen."

„Und Severus?" Hraban sah ihn forschend an.

„Der auch nicht."

„Und Avery? Passt der zu ‚diesen Leuten'?"

„Also, ich ... nein."

„Wen meinst du dann mit ‚diese Leute'? Aemilius? Lucius? Lucius' Freunde?"

„Ich ... vielleicht. Lucius' Freunde, ja."

„George Degrés und Robert Mallory sind sicher Arschlöcher ersten Ranges, aber Alexander Rosier ist nichts als ein verwöhnter kleiner Schleimer."

„Trotzdem. Ich versteh nicht, was du" –

„Ich bin mit den meisten dieser Menschen verwandt, Miguel. Reinblütige Zaubererfamilien sind eigentlich alle miteinander verwandt. Lucius ist mein Cousin, Aemilius mein Onkel, Avery ist mein Großcousin ... Der Bruder von George Degrés hat meine älteste Schwester geheiratet, und so weiter, und so fort. Das ist der eine Grund, warum ich mit ‚diesen Leuten' verbunden bin – auch wenn mir vielleicht nicht alles gefällt, was sie sagen und tun. Wenn du allerdings wissen willst, warum ich im Orden bin, dann ist die Antwort einfach: meine Eltern. Sie wollen einen Fuß in der Tür haben, falls der Dunkle Lord die Macht übernimmt."

Der Dunkle Lord. Ein unheildrohender Name, den Miguel in den letzten Tagen schon einige Male gehört hatte.

„Wer ist das, der Dunkle Lord? Und was ist der Orden?"

Hraban tippte ungeduldig mit der Zauberstabspitze gegen sein Knie. „Miguel, ich kann dir nicht unser gesamtes Gesellschaftssystem erklären. Außerdem würdest du es ohnehin nicht verstehen. Der Dunkle Lord ist die bedeutendste politische Reformkraft in Großbritannien – bezogen auf unsere Welt, natürlich. Im Orden versammelt sich die Elite seiner Unterstützer. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen. – Und jetzt gehe ich Severus holen."

SSSSSSS


	6. Miguel

**Schattenprinz**

**Outtakes**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

**VI**

**Miguel**

SSSSSSS

**Eigentlich ist er noch ein Kind ...**

SSSSSSS

_AN: Ein alternatives Ende für Kapitel 22._

SSSSSSS

„Raimond hat gesagt, dass ich jeden Tag reiten darf, wenn ich mich bei der Arbeit anstrenge. Jeden Tag, stell dir das mal vor, Severus!"

Severus seufzte leise und eine Spur genervt. Neben ihm tanzte Miguel über den Kiesweg in Richtung des Hauses.

_Er ist ein Kind. Eigentlich ist er noch ein Kind. _

Die Erkenntnis traf Severus unerwartet – und sie tat ein bisschen weh. Miguel war drei Jahre älter als er, hatte ein hartes Leben als Heimkind, Fixer und Stricher hinter sich, nicht zu vergessen das, was ihm auf Malfoy Manor widerfahren war, und dennoch hatte er mehr von seiner Kindlichkeit retten können als Severus.

Severus fragte sich bitter, wann er das letzte Mal so fröhlich und unbeschwert gewesen war wie sein Freund – seit Aemilius den Ausdruck verwendet hatte, hatte Severus begonnen, ihn ebenfalls auf seine Beziehung zu Miguel anzuwenden. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete er den hüpfenden, tanzenden und absolut lächerlich wirkenden jungen Mann an seiner Seite und konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, jemals so übermütig gewesen zu sein.

„Severus, nun guck doch nicht so verkniffen!"

Severus sah aus ernsten Augen auf Miguel. Sofort verblasste dessen Fröhlichkeit. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen verfiel der junge Mann in einen gleichmäßigen Trott und warf Severus nur noch gelegentlich scheue Blicke von der Seite zu.

„Ich wollte dir den Spaß nicht verderben", sagte Severus gedämpft.

Miguel lächelte schief und Severus glaubte, in den dunklen Augen schon wieder eine Spur von Furcht zu erkennen.

_Was ist bloß los mit mir? Vorhin hab ich mir doch noch gewünscht, er sollte öfter glücklich sein ... Und jetzt verderbe ich ihm die ganze Freude._

Die Wahrheit war, dass der grüne Eifersuchtsdrache seine Zähne fest in Severus' Herz geschlagen hatte. Wieso interessierte Aemilius sich auf einmal für Miguel? Warum nahm er sich die Zeit, ihn eigenhändig auf eins seiner Pferde zu setzen und ihn zu unterrichten? Zu einer Stunde, in der – nebenbei gesagt – eigentlich Severus' Okklumentik-Lektion hätte stattfinden sollen?

Severus hatte noch nie einen Menschen ganz für sich allein gehabt. Und nun sollte er Miguel bereits nach so kurzer Zeit mit Aemilius teilen. Oder störte es ihn vielleicht noch mehr, dass er plötzlich Aemilius mit Miguel teilen musste? Er wollte weder auf die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes, noch auf die ganz auf ihn gerichtete Anerkennung seines Lehrers verzichten.

Lautlos fluchte Severus in sich hinein. Warum musste das Leben immer so verdammt kompliziert sein?

SSSSSSS

**Miguel und die Hunde **

SSSSSSS

_AN: Zwei herausgenommene Szenen aus Kapitel 24._

SSSSSSS

_Jetzt müsste ich Rollschuhe haben und eine schöne glatte Piste. Oder Schnee und einen Schlitten, _dachte Miguel, während er hinter den aufgeregt hechelnden Hunden her trabte.

„Langsam, Ferra!"

_Mit den beiden käme ich in null Komma nichts von A nach B. _

„Afra, brrr!"

Allmählich wurden die Hunde langsamer, verharrten immer öfter, um ihre Nasen in vermutlich eher überlriechende Duftmarken zu tauchen oder sich in höchstwahrscheinlich sehr unappetitlichen Dingen zu wälzen. Miguel koppelte die Leinen aneinander, so dass er eine Hand frei bekam, um über die blühenden Gräser und Kräuter am Wegesrand zu streichen.

_Oh, an die erinnere ich mich, _dachte er, als seine Finger über die rotviolette Blüte einer Wiesenflockenblume glitten. _Die hat Annie besonders gern gemocht. _

Bei ihren Sonntagsausflügen hatten sie immer Blumen gepflückt, seine Mutter, seine beiden Schwestern und er. Sein Vater hatte derweil an irgendeinem Baum oder Zaun gelehnt und missbilligend den Kopf geschüttelt. „Verflucht noch mal, Michael, du bist ein richtiges Weibsbild!"

Damals. In einem anderen Leben. Miguel zögerte, den Blütenstengel zwischen den Fingern. Dann öffnete er die Hand und ließ die Blume stehen.

SSSSSSS

**Miguel und Rih**

„Genug für heute", entschied Aemilius kategorisch. „Severus' Unterricht müsste in fünfzehn Minuten zu Ende sein – und du willst ihn doch nicht warten lassen, oder? – Rih!"

Miguel drehte sich um und sah den Hengst auf sie zu traben. „Ich dachte, der ist so gefährlich ...", murmelte er.

„Manchmal. Aber nicht, wenn ich mit dir oben sitze." Aemilius hielt Miguel die Hände hin und hob ihn aufs Pferd. Rih war nicht gesattelt, trug aber ein prachtvoll verziertes Zaumzeug. Der Hengst drehte den Kopf und beschnoberte Miguels Bein. Dann begann er, auf seinem Schnürsenkel zu kauen.

„He ..." Miguel zog den Fuß zurück, doch Rih erwies sich rasch als der Stärkere. Den Schnürsenkel fest zwischen den gelben Zähnen, drehte er den Kopf zurück nach vorne. Miguels Bein folgte zwangsläufig. „He!" Fast hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren.

„Rih!", tadelte Aemilius sanft. Mit einem missmutigen Schnauben gab das Pferd Miguel wieder frei. Rasch blickte er zu Aemilius hinüber, der an der Ruhestätte seiner Frau stand und sich mit einem Kuss von ihr verabschiedete. Er sprach auch mit ihr, aber so leise, dass Miguel seine Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Dann kam Aemilius zu ihnen herüber und schwang sich hinter Miguel auf den Pferderücken. Rih grunzte missgelaunt.

„Sind wir nicht zu schwer für ihn, Sir?", fragte Miguel besorgt.

„Eigentlich schon, aber für die kurze Strecke bis zum Stall wird es ausnahmsweise gehen. Es ist fast vier Uhr, Severus dürfte jede Minute mit seinem Unterricht fertig sein. Und, wie gesagt: Wir wollen ihn doch nicht warten lassen, oder? Schließlich habe ich ihm extra zwei Stunden täglich freigegeben, damit er mit dir zusammensein kann."

SSSSSSS

**Schutz und Schirm **

SSSSSSS

_AN: Eine alternative Version des Homagium-Schwurs in Kapitel 28._ _Ursprünglich war geplant, nur Aemilius und Miguel durch Magie aneinander zu binden, so dass Severus wesentlich freier in seinen Entscheidungen gegenüber Miguel gewesen wäre._

SSSSSSS

„Miguel ...", erklärte Aemilius ruhig. „Vor zwei Wochen, da habe ich dich einfach in Besitz genommen und als mein Eigentum gekennzeichnet. Aber ich würde gerne etwas ändern an deinem Rechtsstatus."

Miguel sah ihn überrascht an. „Sir?", fragte er unsicher.

„Im Moment bist du rechtlos. Ich kann alles mit dir tun, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Aber ich würde dich gern enger in die Familie aufnehmen."

„Sir, ich glaub nicht, dass es bei dieser Sache wirklich auf meine Meinung ankommt", stellte Miguel mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln fest.

Aemilius lächelte auch, aber freundlich, leicht amüsiert sogar. „Doch. In diesem Fall schon. Ich möchte dich mit dem Homagium-Schwur an mich binden. Dafür ist es aber erforderlich, dass du dein Leben freiwillig in meine Hände legst."

„Ich bin schon in Ihrer Hand", erwiderte Miguel, bitter jetzt.

„Der Homagium-Schwur beinhaltet eine_ gegenseitige_ Verpflichtung. Er würde eine dauerhafte Verbindung zwischen uns schaffen. Beide Seiten verpflichten sich mit ihm zu Schutz und Schirm der jeweils anderen. Ich wäre dann magisch gebunden und müsste für deine Sicherheit und dein Wohlergehen sorgen – solange, bis du in eine Auflösung des Eides einwilligst."

_Er will _was_ von mir?!_ _Dass ich ihn zwinge, mich zu beschützen?!_

„Sir ... ich verstehe nicht ...", erwiderte Miguel unsicher.

„Das musst du auch nicht", sagte Aemilius ruhig. „Bist du bereitet, den Schwur zu leisten, ja oder nein?"

Miguel zögerte eine Sekunde. Aber was hatte er zu verlieren?

„Ich ... ja, Sir."

Aemilius erhob sich. „Knie nieder. – Nein, nur auf ein Knie. So ist es richtig."

_Was soll das? Was hat er vor mit mir?_

Eine leise Panik kroch in Miguel hoch und er verspannte sich in ängstlicher Erwartung magisch zugefügter Schmerzen.

„Leg die Hände aneinander – wie beim Beten. Genau."

Aemilius neigte sich zu ihm herab, schob ihm den Zauberstab zwischen die gefalteten Hände und umfasste sie dann mit seinen eigenen. „Schutz und Schirm", sagte er laut. „Bist du – wie heißt du mit vollem Namen?"

„Starkey ... Michael Robin Starkey. Meine Mutter hat mich immer Miguel genannt, aber mein Taufname ist Michael."

„Schutz und Schirm", setzte Aemilius erneut an. „Bist du, Michael Robin Starkey, genannt Miguel, bereit, dein Leben in meine Hände zu geben?"

„Ja."

Ein blassblaues Licht entströmte dem Zauberstab und umgab ihre Hände mit einer leuchtenden Wolke.

„So nehme ich, Lucius Abraxas Aemilius Malfoy, dein Leben an, es zu schützen und zu schirmen, solange ich atme oder bis du diesen Eid aus freien Stücken löst."

Die blaue Wolke verdichtete sich. Miguels Finger begannen zu kribbeln.

„Schutz und Schirm. Bist du, Michael Robin Starkey, bereit, mein Leben mit dem deinen zu schützen, solange du atmest oder bis ich diesen Eid aus freien Stücken löse?"

„Ich ... ja."

Die Wolke begann zu zischen und sich zu teilen. Zwei blaue Ringe schwebten in der Luft, sanken auf ihre Handgelenke hinab. Ein Energiestoß schoss durch Miguels Körper. Dann sickerte das Blau in seine Haut und verblasste.

„Huh", machte Miguel, als Aemilius seine Hände losließ und den Zauberstab wieder an sich nahm. „Das war ja schräg."

„Steh auf", sagte Aemilius freundlich. Doch Miguel war furchtbar wacklig auf den Beinen. Lachend packte Aemilius ihn an beiden Armen. „Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass Muggel anders auf Magie reagieren als wir."

„Huh!", wiederholte Miguel. Ihm war ziemlich schwindelig.

SSSSSSS

**Familienbande**

SSSSSSS

_AN: Ein alternatives Ende für Kapitel 25 – wobei die oben stehende Szene mit dem Homagium-Schwur zwischen Aemilius und Miguel vorweg zu denken ist. _

SSSSSSS

Miguel dachte an seine zwei Tage zurückliegende Begegnung mit dem Hausherrn.

_Schutz und Schirm ... _

„Das wird er schon nicht, Severus. Mich töten, mein ich. Ich ... ich hab dir bisher nichts davon gesagt, weil Aemilius ... nun ja, er hat mich gebeten, die Sache möglichst für mich zu behalten. Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich dir erzähle, was vor zwei Tagen passiert ist ..."

Severus hörte ihm sehr aufmerksam zu, ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen.

„Der Homagium-Schwur ...", sagte Severus nachdenklich, nachdem Miguel geendet hatte. „Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Kennst du den Schwur? Weißt du, was genau er bedeutet? Aemilius wollte es mir nicht erklären."

„Ja, ich kenne ihn ... Aber ich verstehe nicht, was Aemilius damit bezwecken will." Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Dieser Eid bedeutet nicht, dass Aemilius dich nicht mehr töten darf. Aber der Homagium-Schwur unterscheidet sehr genau zwischen den Motiven des Herrn. Er würde eine Tötung nur dann tolerieren, wenn sie im Interesse des Dienstmannes liegt – nur dann, wenn der Tod ihn vor ... vor Schlimmerem bewahrt. Falls der Herr seinen Untergebenen aus niedrigen Beweggründen aus der Welt schaffen will, muss er damit rechnen, von heftigen Schmerzen heimgesucht zu werden. Und es ist extrem schwierig, diese Schmerzen wieder loszuwerden – selbst mit Hilfe von Schwarzer Magie ist das so gut wie unmöglich. Soweit ich weiß, zumindest."

_Dann ging es also gar nicht darum, dass er mein Leben schützen will? Aber was will er dann? _

„Er hat gesagt, dass er mich enger in die Familie aufnehmen, mich an sich binden will", erinnerte sich Miguel plötzlich.

„Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit ..." Severus betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ich glaube fast, dass er dich damit auszeichnen wollte. Durch den Homagium-Schwur wirst du beinah so was wie ein Familienmitglied. In Aemilius' Augen ist das sicher eine verdammt außergewöhnliche Stellung für einen Muggel."

„Aber das hätte er doch auch anders machen können ... Wieso verpflichtet er sich, mein Leben ‚zu schützen und zu schirmen', wenn ihm eigentlich gar nichts an mir liegt?"

SSSSSSS

**Warum?**

SSSSSSS

_AN: Ein kleines Gespräch zwischen Aemilius und Avery, das so etwas wie eine Antwort auf Miguels Frage in der vorangegangenen Szene sein könnte._ _Angesiedelt am Ende der Geschichte, parallel zu den Abschiedsszenen zwischen Lucius und Harban sowie Severus und Miguel in Kapitel 29._

SSSSSSS

„Ah, Jim, komm rein." Aemilius ließ die Feder sinken und schob das Pergament zur Seite, an dem er soeben gearbeitet hatte. „Wie geht es Miguel?"

Avery zog sich den Besuchersessel heran und ließ sich zufrieden seufzend darauf nieder. „Gut. Er ist gesünder als du oder ich es sind. Die Hepatitis ist ausgeheilt, sein Herz hat sich fast völlig erholt ... Was Lucius und seine Freunde mit ihm angestellt haben, hat auch keine Narben hinterlassen. Keine körperlichen zumindest."

Aemilius nickte befriedigt.

„Warum machst du das, Aemilius?", fragte Avery unvermittelt. „Warum nimmst du Miguel in Schutz? Ich weiß, dass dir viel an Severus liegt, aber gemeinsam hätten wir ihn sicher davon überzeugen können, Miguel aufzugeben ... Es ist ein Wunder, dass der Junge noch lebt, nachdem er es gewagt hat, den Wünschen des Dunklen Lords entgegenzutreten."

„Hmm." Aemilius erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zur Bar hinüber. „Cognac? Wein?"

„Hast du noch was von diesem grandiosen Schlehenschnaps?"

Mit einem leisen Lächeln füllte Aemilius ein kleines Glas mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit und reichte es seinem Gast. „Bitte sehr." Er selbst schenkte sich einen Cognac ein und setzte sich Avery gegenüber in den zweiten Sessel. Nach einem kleinen Schluck Cognac begann Aemilius leise: „Er muss frei sein, Jim. Severus, meine ich. Noch glaubt er, dass er liebt ... Er muss selbst herausfinden, dass er nur schwärmt. Solange er aber an dem Muggeljungen hängt, solange werde ich Miguel zu schützen wissen. Severus ist wie ... ein Geschenk für mich. Ein ... ein zweiter Sohn. Mein wahrer Sohn. Ich ... niemand nimmt meinem Sohn etwas weg, woran er sein Herz gehängt hat. Niemand. Nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord. Und auch ich selbst nicht."

SSSSSSS


	7. Collage

**Schattenprinz**

**Outtakes**

SSSSSSS

_Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling._

SSSSSSS

**VII**

**Collage**

SSSSSSS

_AN: Die letzten Schnippel ... und dann ist endgültig Schluss. ;-)_

SSSSSSS

**In Voldemorts Laboren**

SSSSSSS

_AN: Eine Szene, die im Anschluss an die Gartenparty in Kapitel 19 hätte stehen können. _

SSSSSSS

Es war kühl in den Laboren Voldemorts. Kühl und nüchtern. Alles war ausgesprochen funktional eingerichtet, sauber und geordnet. Die Muggel, die gerade nicht gebraucht wurden, waren in kleinen Zellen von zwei Metern mal einsfünfzig untergebracht.

In einem Raum stießen sie auf zwei junge Todesser, die interessiert einen auf eine Liege geschnallten Muggel betrachteten, der in kurzen Abständen heisere, unartikulierte Schreie ausstieß.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Severus beklommen.

„Oh, wir testen gerade einen neuen Foltertrank. Er löst sämtliche Knochen auf, allerdings sehr langsam, und wenn das Opfer keinen schwachen Kreislauf hat, kann es das ganz gut überleben. Der hier hält schon seit zwei Tagen durch."

Severus war angewidert. Hier fand sich nichts von der Schönheit und Erhabenheit, die den Tod ausmachen sollten. Hier war nur Blut und Speichel, Kot und Urin. Es widerte ihn an.

SSSSSSS

**Der Spiegel**

SSSSSSS

_AN: Ursprünglich sollte der Spiegel in Kapitel 25, Severus' geistiger Begegnung mit dem Tod, nicht das Gesicht Miguels zeigen, sondern sein eigenes ..._

SSSSSSS

Zögernd näherte er sich dem Spiegel. Eine unbestimmte Furcht stieg in ihm auf und ließ jeden seiner Schritte langsamer werden als den vorherigen. Seine Finger zitterten, als er den weißen Stoff berührte. Das Material zerfiel unter seinen Händen zu Staub und bildete ein graues Hügelchen vor seinen Füßen.

Der Spiegel war schwarz. Severus berührte seine Oberfläche mit bebenden Fingerspitzen – die Schwärze schmolz und zeigte ihm ein Gesicht. Sein Gesicht. Sehr viel älter sah es aus, tiefe Linien hatten sich in die harschen Züge gegraben. Die Augen wirkten leer, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, dann waren sie so voll Schmerz und Bitterkeit, dass man ihren Blick kaum ertragen konnte.

_Bin ich das?, _flüsterte Severus und sein Spiegelbild verzog die Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. _Aber was ist denn bloß mit mir passiert?_

_Du hast zu viel gesehen, _antwortete der höhnische Mund. _Und zu viel getan. _

Dann verschwand das Gesicht aus dem Spiegel.

SSSSSSS

**Du musst von ihm loskommen**

SSSSSSS

_AN: Eine kleine Diskussion zwischen Lucius und Hraban ... _

SSSSSSS

„Lucius", sagte Hraban kopfschüttelnd, „du bist jetzt zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Du musst von deinem Vater loskommen. Werd endlich erwachsen."

„Ja und?!", zischte Lucius gereizt. „Was meinst du, was ich die ganze Zeit versuche? Ich will ja gehen – aber er lässt mich nicht!"

„Und warum sagst du nicht einfach mal nein? Wer zwingt dich denn, seinen Forderungen nachzukommen? Du warst jetzt den ganzen Sommer auf Malfoy Manor, hast dich von Aemilius immer wieder demütigen lassen ... Warum bleibst du nicht einfach hier in London? Die Villa gehört dir, die kann dein Vater dir nicht wegnehmen. Soweit ich informiert bin, bist du keineswegs arm – auch ohne seine Unterstützung nicht. Du hast einen hervorragend bezahlten Job im Zaubereiministerium, gute Kontakte zu den höchsten Gesellschaftskreisen, einen Haufen einflussreicher Freunde ..."

„Ja. Und das alles könnte er mit einem Fingerschnippen in Luft auflösen." Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus. Er sah mit einem Mal sehr müde aus. „Aemilius ist zu mächtig ... Er hat viel zu viel Geld und Einfluss. Wenn ich mich gegen ihn stelle ... es geht einfach nicht. Es geht nicht."

SSSSSSS

_AN: So, das war's. Ich war ja überrascht, dass einige tatsächlich Lust auf diesen Blick in meine Schreibwerkstatt hatten. Ich hoffe, ihr habt diese kurze Rückkehr zu „Schattenprinz" genossen. _

_LG Zora_


End file.
